


You're beautiful.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean picks up Sam from school and can tell his baby brother is upset.





	You're beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 13 and Dean is 17 in this story.

Dean was waiting for Sam in the car, he looked up and saw his brother walking out of the school. He could tell that he was upset and had been crying. The younger teen got into the car and tossed his backpack onto the backseat.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Sam said softly.

"I'll listen if you wanna talk later."

"Thanks." He sniffled

*****

They pulled out of the parking lot and starting to drive. Dean looked at this baby brother worried. Sam had his knees pulled up to chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. He reached over and gently squeezed Sam's arm. Sam looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

Once they got back to the motel, Sam sat at the table to do homework and Dean started making them dinner. Sam was doing math work when Dean sat the mac and cheese on the table. They sat there not really talking but they were okay with it. Once they were done Sam did the dishes for Dean.

*****

He walked into over to the bed and sat down. He grabbed a book and tired to read it. Dean looked over at his baby brother and could tell that he was reading the same sentence again. He moved over to Sam's bed and sat down beside him.

"Sammy, do you wanna talk now?"

Sam looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes. "Am I ugly?"

"Not at all. Why would you even ask that?"

"One of the girls from my class saw you and found out you were my brother. She asked how such a good looking guy could have such an ugly little brother."

"Baby boy, you're beautiful. You have the most beautiful smile. You have gorgeous eyes."

"You. You think I'm beautiful?" He asked softly.

"Yes baby boy. You're beyond normal beautiful."

*****

Dean leaned into his baby brother and cupped his face gently. He gently brushed his lip against Sam's. The teen got into his Dean's lap and deepened the kiss. Dean felted himself starting a panic.

He pulled away and gently pushed Sam off of his lap."Oh gods, I'm so sorry."

Dean got up and went to leave the motel but Sam gabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please don't leave, I'm so sorry." Sam felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No Sammy, it's my fault." He said as he wiped the tears off of Sam's face.

"It's mine."

"I shouldn't have kissed." Dean said.

"I wanted you too." Sam said looking down.

"You did?"

"Yes, I've loved you since I could know what loving someone was."

"I've loved you since mom put you in my arms."

"Kiss me again?" The teen asked.

"Of course."

Dean pulled Sam close to him, he cupped his baby brother's face. Sam leaned closer Dean and brushed his lips against his older brother. Dean moved back to the bed as they continue to kiss. He pulled Sam down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as they kissed more. Dean pulled back and looked at Sam.

"Baby, we need to go slow because you're young and this is new for both of us."

"I would like that." Sam said with a soft smile.

"Me too."

Sam got off of his brother's lap. Dean pulled him close and held him tightly. He turned on the shitty TV and watched a movie together. Dean knew that their relationship would be hard to hide from their dad but he knew they could make it work. Dean also knew that he would leave hunting if he meant he could be with Sammy.


End file.
